Ghostbusters 4
by MicPed
Summary: The next generation of Ghostbusters are being tested, as Cthulhu himself rises to destroy NYC.


**Ghostbusters 4:**

Next menace to NYC is Cthulhu and his cult. The cult wants to hypnotize everybody in NYC (through their smart phones) to become Cthulhu worshippers (critic on society´s technology craze) and awaken the Cthulhu monster with the Necronomicon.

The non-profit organization "BOO!" which practices "Ghosts are people too" confront the Ghostbusters on the issue of imprisoning "innocent" entities, who have rights too. Oscar falls in love with April from BOO! (Believer Ominous Organization)

The leader of BOO! Adam Dorn is secretly the leader of the neo cult of Cthulhu (after his grandfather), and wants to awaken Cthulhu. To archive this, he owns the Necronomicon (given to him by his grandfather)

 **Opening scene, Dakota hotel apartment:**

In the 1930th NYC, a strange cult is doing a séance inside the Dakota hotel. They are wearing octopus-like ropes a chanting black magic words, which their leader tells them from a black book. In the middle of the room a woman dressed in white is bound to a wooden table. It is night and the windows are wide open, inviting rain and thunder in. Suddenly the floor panels shakes, but before anything serious can happen, a large police force interrupts the séance and arrest the cult. The threat has been contained, but the black book (Necronomicon) is taken by the fleeing leader of the cult, Joseph Dorn (Adam Dorn´s grandfather), who escapes through a secret passageway.

Famous intro music introduces the cast, while newspaper headlines tell strange tales, about people´s behavior in NYC.

 **Present day at the GB Firehouse:**

It's been more than a year the since the Tiamat incident. The new Ghostbusters are now a seasoned team and Oscar, Simon and Timothy are sitting in the firehouse, shooting the shit.

Oscar: "So… what do you think, yes or no?"

Timothy: "Well… all the ghosts we are catching are bad, because all the good dead people go to a benign place like a heaven… so, I guess… maybe we exist in a kind of Hell, but…."

Noise coming from the outside. A loud group of people have gathered outside the firehouse holding signs: "Ghosts are people too", "Free the spirit", "BOO-ya! - Did I scare U!". The believer's ominous organization, in short "BOO!" protecting "Ghost rights" (led by Adam Dorn) are protesting the "unlawful" imprisonment of souls.

Simon: "Argh, The damn protesters again. We really need to talk to the Mayor about this. This is harassment. We save these people and they throw "ghost-rights" violations in our face."

Oscar looks outside the window and sees the girl he is in love with.

Oscar: "There she is again."

Timothy: "Forget it, man. She is a Ghost-hugger and you are a Ghostbuster. Can you imagine your children?"

Oscar: "Well… maybe we should listen to them. You know… get to know them."

Timothy: "Yeah, I know what you want to "get to know". Since Julia, you have been on wired. C´mon, we have stuff to do."

They go down to the basement to have a look at the new and improved ghost containment unit. Max is checking all systems, while Emma writes it all down.

Max: "Alright, let's see… the new containment system is working fine. Tran-stator, Field generator, ionization decay meter, plasmatic refractor, anti ecto-plasm destruct mechanism, bipolar adjuster… all parameters are in the green. "

Emma: "Do you ever think the ghosts are suffering in there?"

Max: "No, the grid holds them, but it does not restrain them like in a small prison cell. Actually, they have plenty of room… just not unrestricted autonomy."

Oscar: "You mean no freedom!?"

Max: "What can we do? They are aggressive and dangerous towards people."

Emma: "Well… the protesters outside raise an interesting question!"

Oscar: "What question?"

Emma: "Does a ghost have rights, and can it get parole hearings?"

The new elderly, slightly obese secretary May Stevens shouts: "Guy… class 5, Yankee stadium. Let's go!"

Ecto 1 exits the garage and drives past the angry protesters.

At the Yankee stadium, they catch the ghost which has possessed a baseball pitching machine.

The next few days the Ghostbusters notice people in NYC being more and more zombie like. They just stare at their smart phone screens and do not seem to notice their surroundings anymore (more than usual).

The following day, Oscar decides to visit the "BOO" headquarter to meet the girl of his dreams.

 **BOO! Headquarters:**

Oscar:" Hi."

April: "Hi."

Oscar: "I saw you in the crowd the other day. Do you really believe we are doing bad things and go against the law?"

April: "Moral laws, yes. You guys are incarcerating semi living creatures without a fair trial. You are judge, jury and executioner. It is just not right and not the way it should be."

Oscar: "What do you guys propose. They are hostile and dangerous."

April: "Have you tried talking to them first. Communication is the first step."

Oscar: "Well… they slime us and throw things after us, before we can utter a word. And besides…"

Adam Dorn joins them. He is interested in April too and jealous of seeing her with a hated Ghostbuster.

Adam Dorn: "Adam Dorn, what can BOO! do for you?

Oscar and Adam go to his office. On his desk, Adam has a weird figurine of an octopus, dragon, humanoid creature.

Oscar: "Interesting ornament."

Adam Dorn: "Cthulhu… the great dreamer. Do you know about him… or the Necronomicon?"

Oscar: "Cthulhu… not much. My colleague Simon is the occult nerd. Cthulhu is a monster from a horror novel and the Necronomicon is a book. They use it in movies to raise the dead… no?"

Adam Dorn: "Very good… Cthulhu is a god from another galaxy and the Necronomicon a powerful book containing demonic spells to raise the dead… among other things. It was written in Damascus in 730 A.D. by a genius named Abdul Alhazred. He spent ten years alone in the great southern desert of Arabia "the Roba El Khaliyeh" and returned mad with the knowledge of ultimate darkness. He wrote the book "Al Azif", which later was translated into what we know today as the Necronomicon. He died being ripped apart by an invisible force on a public marketplace in broad daylight. The writer HP Lovecraft first mentioned the Necronomicon in 1924. My grandfather was a close friend of his. Before Lovecraft died, he revealed to my grandfather, that he had been visited by a demon. You see… Lovecraft didn't create the Cthulhu mythos or the Necronomicon. He simply wrote down what this dark entity told him. And he was told to deny their existence, when people asked him about the truth behind his stories. According to Lovecraft the demon told him that Cthulhu slumbers in a prison… a demonic city called R'lyeh near the south pacific. He is dead but dreaming… waiting to awake and live again. And the Necronomicon is the key to awaken him, when the stars are aligned at the right moment."

Oscar: "ok… uh, it is late… I got to go now. See you later April."

On his way back to the firehouse Oscar runs into a man, who just stares on his smartphone not even acknowledging him. Oscar shouts at him, but no reaction. The man just keeps walking without noticing anything.

 **Firehouse:**

Oscar: "Guys, people are getting more and more weird out there. "

Emma: "I know, yesterday someone ran into me and just kept going."

Timothy: "Well, this IS NYC."

Oscar: "Yes, but this is different. People seem…. hypnotized! A guy also ran into me today, totally ignoring me. He dropped his phone and I saw he played a strange game where you had to puzzle together cryptic symbols and odd ancient letters. I think I have seen that kind of weird text before in regard to the Necronomicon. I wish you could have seen the text Simon. Simon… Simon?"

Simon sits a bit away from the other Ghostbuster, looking at his smart phone and doesn't answer.

Oscar: "Hello!?"

Simon stares at his smart phone: "No… nothing."

Oscar: "Well… something is going on… and I think Adam Dorn is involved…"

Timothy: "Who?"

Oscar: "The leader of BOO!"

Timothy: "Why do you think that?"

Oscar: "The famous Venkman intuition."

Timothy: "That intuition always leads to trouble…."

Oscar: "The guy gives me the creeps!"

 **BOO! Headquarter:**

Oscar returns to BOO! headquarter again to get more information about Cthulhu, Necronomicon and Adam Dorns grandfather. He is taken prisoner by Adam, who thinks Oscar will be an excellent sacrifice to awake Cthulhu.

Oscar: "Tell me more about your grandfather. What is the real connection between him and this Katullu/ Necronomicon stuff. Does it have anything to do with, how people suddenly act like Zombies?"

Adam Dorm: "Clever Spirit-hunter, you will not stop us. In fact… you will be the one to awake him. BILL, DAN!

 **Firehouse:**

Timothy, Emma and Max have also begun to find a connection between NYC citizens' strange behavior and the Cthulhu mythos. They realize that Simon also has been hypnotized via his smart phone.

Timothy to Max: "The signs of Cthulhu´s arrival are everywhere and his cult has everyone in NYC hypnotized. Even Simon is of his rockers. We must find Oscar!"

Simon starts to chant and starts walking in a trance like state. The three remaining Ghostbuster follow Simon to the cult hideout to rescue Oscar and destroy the Cult of Cthulhu´s hypno-machine.

 **The Dakota Hotel (Cult of Cthulhu hideout):**

Oscar is Adam Dorn´s prisoner and is to be sacrificed in Cthulhu´s honor (like the woman in the beginning of the movie). In one of the Dakota apartments (Rosemary´s baby), the cult has gathered around big wooden table. They wear modern version of the octopus-outfit seen in the beginning. Oscar is tight to the table, only wearing white/big red hearts underpants. Adam Dorn approaches him with the Necronomicon in his hands.

Adam: "You fool, you see… Lovecraft did not only reveal his secret to my grandfather. He also gave him his copy of the Necronomicon, which I own now. With this book, I have created the neo cult of Cthulhu and I will awake the sleeper of R'lyeh! The world will go insane, by the sheer revulsion of his being! Witness the END… Great old one, Son of Nug… hear me. (Black magic chanting)"

The remaining Ghostbuster enter the Dakota and rescue Oscar before the ritual is completed. Max, Emma and Timothy found him because Simon also had been hypnotized by the cult (only GB with a smart phone) and led the three remaining Ghostbusters to the séance. They destroy the hypno-machine, which has put everybody in NYC under a spell, using a portable tablet or smart phone, to worship Cthulhu. The Ghostbusters flee to Oscars apartment for safety.

 **Oscar´s apartment** :

Timothy: "How do we destroy Cthulhu?"

Max: "He is a god and cannot be killed. According to Lovecraft´s notes ninety years ago, a fisherman rammed his boat into Cthulhu, only to see the wound close again. To defeat this monster, we need it to fall asleep."

Oscar: "Can't the Necronomicon do that?"

Max: "It can only raise… not reverse. We need tons of sleeping gas and the most effective lullaby in the world!"

Timothy: "Hush little baby"!

Max: "… Hush little world destroyer"!

 **At the NYC waterfront:**

Next to the statue of liberty, thousands of seagulls gather. The sky creates a vortex with lightning and an orange glowing water-vortex is created, from which Cthulhu rises. On his shoulder, Adam Dorn sits with the new "united states of Cthulhu" flag. Seagulls follow the monster, like a fishing boat.

The Ghostbusters and the de-hypnotized citizens of NYC are singing "hush little monster" through megaphones, while Ecto 2 drops sleeping gas around Cthulhu.

Crowd Chanting after the monster's defeat:" Who you gonna call... Ghostbusters" … "Who you not gonna call... Cthulhu!" (Call of Cthulhu)


End file.
